


City Exploration (Fan Art)

by randommindtime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, M/M, got a bit distracted while exploring, on a table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime
Summary: You can't tell me that these space idiots didn't occasionally get distracted while exploring the city.





	

[ ](https://randommindtime.smugmug.com/Fan-Art/i-FdFKp7H/A)

Click on image for a hi-res version on SmugMug!

 **[Available HERE on Redbubble!](https://www.redbubble.com/people/randommindtime/works/25897846-city-exploration?asc=u)** (Oh yeah, I have a Redbubble store.  Have I mentioned that on AO3 before?)

Come follow me on Tumblr! [www.randommindtime.tumblr.com](http://www.randommindtime.tumblr.com)


End file.
